


ffp ficlet one

by FlyingFloofPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, just a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFloofPotato/pseuds/FlyingFloofPotato
Summary: Harry and Neville trigger a trap on accident and require outside help





	ffp ficlet one

They were walking along a road, having some light conversation "You know we're walking right into a trap right?" Neville asked, questioning his friends' mental capacity. "Of course I do, that's kind of the point, we trigger the trap and then we take them out, easy as that." Harry replied from his side. "I don't know if that's how it works, but okay." Neville shrugged

* * *

They had been walking for a while, the scenes had changed a lot, where as they had previously been in a plains, they were now in a forest, it had also gotten dark by now and they had raised their hoods.

They were just getting into a clearing in the forest just as a spell flew from a tree to their right, Harry deflected it to the side before raising a large domed magical shield as a barrage of spells and curses came flying at them.

Once the attack had seized, Harry dropped the shield and quickly started sending spells toward the trees all around them, he sent deadly spells at them and he thought he'd hit some people if he interpreted the screams correctly, Neville just looked on bored as their enemies once again began their onslaught, they deflected all of them, then, while they were still deflecting the spells, Neville said "Hey Harry, this is how you do the killing the other one" and then he took out his main wand and set one side of the clearing on fire, there were screams and they died quickly, but the other side had taken advantage and were now sending fiendfyre and killing curses towards them,

Harry sent the fiendfyre around back toward their enemies while Neville somehow managed to parry the killing curses and deflect them aside, Harry went by with just dodging the curses, their enemies were mostly dead and the few stragglers were sent to the dungeons in their base of operations when Neville apparated silently behind them and stupefying them.

Then their leader came, sending all kinds of deadly never before seen curses toward them from two different wands, Harry made a wall of rock but it was blasted into dust immediately, they apparated away and started sending spells back at the Dark Lord, they apparated, sent a few spells and apparated again, this loop went on for an hour, but they never hit a single spell on him.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning from the newly stormy sky came crashing down on the Dark Lord, he tried to hold back the bolt, but couldn't match the power of the lightning, the bolt hit and the man, monster, got completely charred from the inside out, then, a God was suddenly standing next to the charred corpse.

"For Kronos' sake can't you for once try to not die when I'm not looking, this is the fourteenth time this month?" Zeus said as he kicked the dead body of the Dark Lord

"Hey it's not our fault that they want to kill us" Harry and Neville replied as one, sounding slightly annoyed

"maybe not but you could atleast try to beat them"

"WE ARE" they again, shouted back as one

"well that's quite depressing isn't it." the God said and then disappeared with a large bolt of lightning

"he's a bit of a dick isn't he?" Neville asked quietly

"yeah" was the reply 

"I HEARD THAT" was the response from the stormy clouds

"Fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> ples review da writing and stuff i need to know if i suck at this


End file.
